Abaratian Butterfly
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Meg is accidently taken into another demention called the Abarat. While on her journey she makes an unlikely friend who seems to repluse anyone in their company, Leeman Vol. In the misadventure they soon start to fall for eachother. Leeman VolXMeg Griffin
1. The Beginning of a Journey

Beginning of a Journey

"Chris, stop looking in my diary!" yelled Meg in fury. It had been the umpteenth time her stupid younger brother looked in her diary. She had tried everything from hiding it to putting a lock and key but for some strange reason it keeps getting found by someone in the family. One time she found _everyone _reading in her diary. It was part of the evidence that her family hated her for her existence.

Her fat brother ran from her room screaming about her latest crush at school only to humiliate her further. Full of rage she was able to catch him for only a brief few seconds only to get hit in the face. Meg saw him run into Stewie's room as an escape, a rather pathetic use of refuge. She ran after him with determination in her eyes that she'll finally get her diary. The commotion was loud enough to make Stewie up from his dream of word domination. "Hey guy, I'm trying to sleep here!" shouted the foot-ball headed baby. His word were ignored, the brother and sister went on fighting.

Out of dumb luck, Meg was able to get her diary only to notice something strange was happening. She stepped on something metallic that suddenly charged light all around her. In seconds she was from Stewie's room to flying in a tunnel of light. 'Oh my God, I'm dead', Meg Griffin thought as she was flying through a tunnel of light. It only lasted a moment until she hit head first on land. The landing was hard enough to break her glasses, rendering them useless.

Meg sighed at the thought of getting new glasses then a thought accrued to her: She wasn't in Quahog anymore. Meg looked at her hands, even though her vision was fuzzy she realized there was something different about her. Her hands, her arms, and her whole body looked…._real._ There was more detail in her flesh, in her cloths, even in the broken glasses she wore didn't look _drawn_. 'I really am dead", she thought. She looked around her, it was dark except for a bright city in the distance. A sudden flash of happiness flushed inside her, she was in heaven nothing shines that bright except Heaven.

Thus begins her first journey in the Abarat into Commexco City.


	2. City of Lights

City of Lights

When Meg entered the city she thought was heaven, she expected to see angels in billowy white robes, white wings, and playing golden harps. What she saw was anything but angels. Even if her vision was bad she could tell most of the people she walked by were either half human or not even human at all. There were only maybe one or two people that she saw were human but there were times when she questioned their 'humanness'. The further down Meg went into the city, the more panicky she became.

What if this isn't Heaven at all? What if this is really Hell or Purgatory? When her grandfather was alive, he would preach if she ever sinned she'd go to hell. Had she sinned? Of course she sinned! She sinned plenty of times, lied to her parents, stole some weed from Brian, took the Lord's name in vain, and even had premarital sex (which was a very painful and emotional first time). There was more of course but, none that Meg could recall. "But I repented God, I'm really am sorry for the things I've done. Why have you forsaken me?" Meg began to cry, if only Brian was here. He was the only member of the family that had some respect for her, even though he was a dog, he was the most logical.

She stopped crying when she felt a weight on her back. Whatever was on her back, it had a total of six legs with something feathery brushing the back of her neck. Meg forced herself not to panic, whatever was on her back was an insect of some kind and she learned from experience not to spoke it weather it was dangerous or not. When she was little she got stunned by a bee all do to panic. Luckily she found a mirror to the side of her.

At first she couldn't see what the thing looked, all she knew was that it had wings on its body. Miraculously, her vision began to improve. The fuzziness began to become less and less until she could finally see her reflection. What she saw in the mirror shocked her both herself and the insect. The reflection in the mirror looked so…realistic. Of course she noticed that she was different looking when she got here but, actually seeing it with light around her was intriguing.

Meg was more detailed so to speak. Her skin looked more like flesh; her clothes looked like they were made of fabric instead of drawn onto her body. The most interesting thing of all was she had color in her eyes as well. Were she came from everyone had just a black dot for their irises. Here her irises were an emerald green. That was probably one of the most beautiful parts of her face. Everything else about her body felt…ugly. She still had thin lips, bad acne, chubby body with tiny breasts.

Turning her attention to her new but still kind a ugly body to the insect on her back. It was a very large butterfly that was about a foot long. The butterfly was both beautiful and creepy at the same time. The body was an ugly grey like dust. The wings a dark purple that glistened when it moved its wings as if ready to fly. The eyes or its many eyes should we say were pure black like its feathered antennas. The more Meg looked at it, the more she questioned weather it was a butterfly or a moth. After all moths are night creatures that are attracted to light.

Even though the moth or butterfly was immensely big she wasn't frightened of it. It wasn't her first time with a big butterfly/moth. When she was in fourth or fifth grade, before her dad had to be kicked out of the Insect paradise there was a special specimen at the park. At the park was a guest with what looked to be a big orange moth covering her whole hand. She remembered as if it happened yesterday. The moth flew form the instructor's (which was cursing for not keeping track) and unto her hand. The feel of the creature was like bristle on a brush. It's body was rough but, the wings felt elegantly smooth.

Just by remembering that day she was about to pet it until it began to move. It raced up her back to her head, catching some strands from her hair. The butterfly/moth took hold of her pink hat and began to take flight causing Meg Griffin to run after it like a pick pocket thief with her purse. "Hey, come back with my hat!" she yelled. God, it was like being back at home again with her annoying brother and her ever annoying family. She was exhausted but, she ran like her life depended on that hat. It was only a minute or two of her chasing the foot long thing until she saw above another butterfly/moth coming toward them. Unlike the pick pocket purple wing, the other one wings the color of emerald green. Those wings are just like my eyes, she thought.

Despite the beautiful wings it had, she noticed that it too had something carrying underneath it's body. Before she had time to see what it was, she was knocked down by someone on her back while the other was on top of her. Her back hurt but, that was the least of her worries. Once the man pushed himself about an inch away from her, she wanted to scream because this man had a hole in the middle of his face with not one, not two, but THREE SETS OF MOUTHS! To make things even worse for this man he was a home for crawling infestations of God knows what! Adding on top of the horror before her was the smell. He smelt like bad eggs and a rotting meat.

Meg thought things couldn't get worse until her smiled at her or should we say three smiles! It was something like out of a horror movie where the creature gives out an evil grin with pointy yellow teeth when the victim was trapped. As she thought _that_ couldn't get any worse was when the nightmarish man spoke to her in the most casual but frightening way. "Well Hi there beautiful!" he said, his three mouth in unison with the words. After he said that she fainted.


	3. Leeman Vol

Leeman Vol

He sat at the corner of the bar feeling shaken by what he saw the day before. Vol had the honor to travel on _the Wormwood_ with none other then the Lord of Midnight, Christopher Carrion. It had been even the deepest pleasure to witness the sacbrood; a species of insects he thought was long extinct. Even though he was deeply honored to travel with Carrion and to see a once in a life time resurrected species he was terrified. The reason being two things: One, Carrion had a temper, he saw him throw his own servant into the nest of hungry Sacbrood. Secondly, Carrion wanted him to be in charge of leading the Sacbrood.

As much as he loved his insects to where he made himself a living infestation for them, there was no other insect he didn't want to be any closer to but, from a distance was the Sacbrood. Just by talking to one of them briefly Vol knew he couldn't handle an army like that. He didn't want to be involved period! Vol was a lover, not a fighter, he hoped to Cha that Absolute Midnight didn't come too soon.

Vol could feel the insects under and on his skin crawling restlessly with his unease. In order to calm his nerves, he took a swig of vodka went outside to think. As he was walking out, he had a brief glimpse of a happy couple sitting together at a table kissing. He cringed at the site, it reminded him too much of his ex girlfriend, Kat. She left him for his rather gorgeous looking younger brother, Bran Vol. Leeman hated Bran with every fiber of his being. His charms, his ego, his unnatural good looks made every woman want Bran while Leeman was plain repulsive.

Of course when he thought about it he wasn't a pretty site to look at. He remembered his mother telling him once, "Let's face it Leeman, you're too hideous for any woman to love you. That's the reason why you need to get rich or become a politician. What woman love besides looks are money and power." He was ten at the time and it really hurt him. His father on the other hand was a little kinder then his mother. "Your three mouths are part of a genetic trait that you should be proud of. Your grandfather had it, your uncle had it, even one of your aunts had three mouths. Because of your three sets of mouths you have the ability to talk to insects, to scare off your enemies, and to please woman."

Leeman sniggered at the last part. While Vol was cursed to have three sets of mouths, he was surly blessed below the belt. It's a genetic trait in his family to not only have three mouths but to also have three sets of gentiles. At age sixteen, his father hired a prostitute for his birthday. It was the first time he had ever been with a woman. The whore was instructed to have the lights out so she wouldn't see him. The experience was awkward for him but, apparently one hell of a time for the whore. When he finally climaxed, he got out of there as quickly as possible while the whore was begging for more.

Since then he didn't want to have sex for a while. "I didn't like how she felt," he said once to his dad. When he moved out of the house he met Kat, a pretty girl with bright blue eyes with black hair. They met at Babilouimun on the ferris wheel. It first started off as a friendship thing but as the days went by it grew into something more. But it soon changed when he came back home with Kat at his side. Once Kat saw Bran she left him in a heat beat. He discovered the love birds together half naked in the bathroom. She tried to apologizes but, it was no good. By then he left home alone heart broken. Since that day he swore never to love anyone again.

His gloomy thoughts were interrupted by a weight on his chest. The bugs on his body were all still by the sudden visitor on his torso. Vol looked down on his chest and was amazed by what he discovered. It was the Abaratian Butterfly, one of the biggest butterflies in the Abarat. It had a white body with emerald green wings on it. It slowly crawled up his chest, the feathery antennas tickling his leather strapped nose. Out of surprise the butterfly grabbed a hold of his fake nose and flew off with it. At the instant Vol began to run after it.

"Hey, come back here, it's mine!" he shouted in a tongue that the butterfly could understand but, it ignored his plea. To make things even more interesting he discovered another Abaratian butterfly with purple wings, similar to his eye color. He was so distracted by the site that he didn't noticed Meg until it was too late. By the time he was able to see her face to face, he was very stunned by how beautiful her eyes were. Vol put on the best grin he could muster, he wanted to say something clever. By the time he did, she fainted. Vol stood up, at the corner of his eye he found his fake nose along with a pink hat.

Vol reunited with his nose and put the pink hat in his pocket then he went over to the girl. For a moment he didn't know what to do. He sure as hell didn't want to leave her here like a dead begger. Then an idea came into his head, why not take her back to his place? Of course, it was a brilliant idea! Stupid but brilliant! So Vol picked her up the ground and proceeded on his way home. Before he left Commexo City, he looked up to her the Abaratian Butterflies were doing. They were flying together out into the night sky.

There was an old saying that when an Abaratian Butterfly takes an object from a person to another's house as with the other butterfly they were bound to find each other as soul mates. As he left the City he began to wonder if this girl was the one for him.


	4. Waking up

Waking up

Meg's vision was hazy, for a moment she was disappointed that the City of Lights, the butterfly, even the man with the multiple mouths was all a dream. It was when her vision cleared she sat up bolt right noticing this wasn't her room. The room she was in was dark with that bright light spilling from the cracks on the wall. She couldn't see very much of anything but, she could tell by the outlining that there wasn't much in the room. There was the bed she was sleeping in, a chair in the corner and….was that a hookah?

Meg Griffin got off the bed to observe it. Indeed it was a hookah and it was frickin huge! The Hookah was about as tall as Meg. As she was about to touch one of the steams (there were three) the room changes from darkness to light, startling Meg back to the bed. "You want to go back to bed already?" said the voice, it sounded very insect like. Meg turned her attention to the speaker, instead of freaking out she stared in amazement.

"My God, I'm in Wonderland!" The reason she would say this was quite obvious. The speaker was a caterpillar the size of Brian. In a way it kind of reminded her of Brian with it being furry white, black legs and it even had a red collar on. "Wonderland? What the _newfernow_ is Wonderland?" It stared at her as if she was the weird creature talking. Just when she was about to speak the talking creature cut her off. "Never mind, come on out in the kitchen, I'm making a sandwich and a dirty martini." What the hell? Thought Meg, it even _acted_ like Brian.

She followed the caterpillar into the living room which was just as bright as the bedroom she was currently sleeping in. That's when the thought came to her, how did she get here? "Umm…."

"Umm what?" said the bug taking out what looks to be bread and a slice of ham. "How did I get here?"

"Oh yeah, Leeman 'bumped' into you and apparently you where knocked unconscious. He told me he didn't want to leave you on the street so he decided to take you to his place." While he was talking he was done making the sandwich and in the process of a dirty martini. Meg took awhile to process this then she asked, "Who's Leeman and where am I?"

The caterpillar looked at her as if she was the dumbest broad in the planet. He didn't answer for a little while but, once he was done making his martini, he began to explain. "First, I'll tell you about Leeman Vol. He's my owner and he lives here. Second this is the Abarat were there are 24 islands with a bonus island that's better known as Time out of Time. Right now, we are living in Commexo City, which I despise greatly but we have to live somewhere."

"Are you talking about the City of Lights?"

The caterpillar snickered then took a very huge bite out of the sandwich. "More like faux lights to me, too frinkin bright for me. I personally prefer living on the Nonce, I like how it rains spontaneously." Meg just looked at him with questions in her eyes. The Caterpillar rolled his eyes as if she was retarded, he was beginning to think she was. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?" Before she could say anything a door opened saying, "Of course she doesn't, she's not from around here, Bryan." Oh God even the caterpillar was _named Brian_. Meg looked at the open door to behold what she assumed was Leeman Vol. All three of his smiles were intense but, it wasn't as bad as the first time she met him. Still, she couldn't help but, feel repulsed by the site of him. With the yellow teeth, the bad smell, thinning hair, and the nightmarish infestation on him was enough for Meg to grimace at the site of him. There was one thing though that she couldn't help but notice was how pretty his eyes were. She'd never seen eyes quite like his. They were a dark purple with a hint of silver when the light caught his eyes.

They must have been staring at each other for what seemed like five minutes until Bryan broke the silence. "OK, Lee do you have the goods?" Leeman's three mouths grinned in unison which was kind of disturbing to Meg. He put his hand in his pocket, withdrawing what seemed to be a large amount of…._weed._


	5. Higher then a Kite

Higher then a Kite

They dragged the hookah into the living room. As Bryan was preparing the goods for the ultimate high, Meg couldn't help but, look at Leeman taking off his shirt. At first she was expecting him to look light a rotting corpse. Even though he was crawling with insects he had a good physique on him. She looked away and pretended to be concentrating on the hookah but, there were times when her eye would wonder to his direction. Finally the hookah was prepared.

"You ready?" asked Bryan, he looked very excited at this moment. Leeman put his hand in the air, "Just a second, I need to get them off." Meg was confused on who 'them' was until he started making screeching and clicking noises from his three mouths. Meg indicated that he was communicating with his living infestation. While he was 'talking' with them, the insect pests started to crawl away from his body and into the walls. Meg noticed there were many kinds of insects. She saw mites, roaches with red back, spiders carrying there eggs and more disgusting crawling things.

Once all of them were gone Meg couldn't help but ask, "What did you tell then to do?" Leeman was all smiles, literally. "Well, the last time we got high, it killed half of my friends on my body so this is just caution."

"You ready yet?" asked Bryan he was really getting impatient. Leeman nodded in irritation. "Alright, already but, first let me ask the pretty girl her name." Meg was surprised by what he called her, 'he just said I'm pretty.' "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Meg…Griffin"

"Well, Meg, do you want to get high with us?" Meg hesitated on that. The last time she got high she never felt so paranoid in her life. She was smoking in the comfort of her room in the middle of the night, everyone was asleep. All of a sudden she got this paranoid delusion that her neighbor, Joe planted camera's in her room and it was a matter of time before he had evidence to catch her. Besides the extreme muchie cravings the paranoia was the worst thing to happen to her.

Even though she was hesitant she gave into the pressure like she always did and joined them. They sat on the floor with the stems in their hands. "On a count of three," said Bryan. "One…Two….Three!" Meg sucked on the stem were the vapors went into he lungs. Meg coughed for a second and took another hit. This time it went a lot smoother. All of a sudden invisible strings were pulling at the corners of her mouth, making her smile. She looked at the other two. Bryan was laughing hysterically on the floor while Leeman was observing his hand with fascination and was giggling as well.

With all this giggling going on, Meg couldn't help but, giggle herself. She landed on the floor bumping her head. She didn't know how long she was laughing but it didn't matter. All of a sudden she felt…hot. "It's…really…hot. Are you…guys…hot?" Leeman only looked at her, only to start laughing again. "Did you just say I'm …hot?" Meg wanted to say no but, the heat was messing with her brain. She landed on the floor, fanning herself until an idea came into her head. She took off her hat thinking the heat would lessen but, nope. So she took off her pink shirt, it cooled off a little but not a lot. She looked down at herself and noticed something odd.

"Hey…you guys…my boobs are bigger." Just hearing the world 'boobs' got both of their attention, Bryan started looking around, "Boobs?" Indeed her breasts were a little bit bigger. It looked like her breasts were trying to escape the clutches of her tiny white bra. In her high mind there was one thing to do, take off the bra. Once the bra was off, she breathed a sigh of relief as her bigger breasts could finally breath.

While she was observing her chest, Leeman and Bryan couldn't help but stare with wide eyes and opened mouths (in Leeman's case, three mouths). Once Leeman saw Meg's bare chest, not one, not two, but, all three of his penises went into a hard on salute. He had to put his hand on his crotch just to control himself. "My God, they're big, don't you agree?" The guys didn't say a word, only nodded in agreement. Leeman was panting a little as Meg began jumping up and down, making her breasts jiggle. While Leeman was having a fantasy of putting his face in between her breasts, Meg began crawling over to him.

For some strange reason, Meg felt unbelievably horny. "You should feel them. I want to know if you agree with me." Meg crawled onto his lap. Leeman stared at her face then her breasts then up at her face again. After what seemed like a long moment, his hands finally took hold of her very soft tits. She moaned as he felt her up, the heat growing intensely between her legs. Leeman's dream fantasy came true as she willingly shoved her glorious chest in his face. He wrapped his arms around her as she began thrusting her hips. While he was getting a little excited Meg said, "Is there a bathroom, you need to take a bath, you smell funny."

Usually he would have gotten mad by this but, since he had this very rare moment of intimacy he was willing to do what ever she said. He got really excited when she said, "I'll help you wash."


	6. Clean snd Dirty

Clean and Dirty

They went into the shower, it looked like it hadn't been used until now. Meg in her high state began kissing Leeman (didn't care which mouth it was) as they struggled to take off their pants. Once they were completely nude, Meg looked at his gentile in amazement. "Dude, I think you grew two extra pairs!" Leeman looked down on himself, grinning with pride. "Well, Meg, since I'm cursed in the face, Azo and Cha decided to bless me twice in the lower regions."

"Woman must love you then, Lee."

"Not really," said Leeman, looking very sad. By looking at him Meg felt sorry for him. She went over to him, caressing him, kissing him. "Let's get in the shower," said Meg, lustfully. Meg wouldn't be acting like this if she was high but, she didn't care what he looked like, she was horny as hell. Once they turned on the shower, they began making out while they cleaned themselves. As they were kissing and fondling each other, Meg got an idea. She went on her knees and began sucking one of his cocks. He moaned at the sensation, "Oh….Meg!" To make things even better, she took another into her mouth. "Oh, Lordy…Lou! If you put in another…I'm going to…" Before he could say anything else, she took the third into her mouth, sucking them at the root, the root!

"Oh, Meg….I'm lost for words!" He began thrusting all three of himself inside her mouth. It was a good thing Meg practiced with many things in her mouth: cucumbers, hotdogs, popsicles, anything that was penis shaped. The best part was she would not only practices with one, but two even three things at once with her mouth. It was a skill that took a lot of practice to master. That's kind of what happens when a girl like her that's ugly and undesirable, she practices to be a better lover if no one is willing to love her.

Leeman feeling overly amazed and delighted by the girl's talent, he was about to cum but, he wanted to wait. He with drew all of himself from her. Meg looked up in concern. "Was it bad?" she asked, feeling she was doing something wrong. Leeman turned off the shower and swept her off her feet. "No, Meg, it was fantastic but, I want to finish the fun in the bedroom!" He took her into the bedroom, both sopping wet but, they didn't care. He plopped her on the bed were her legs were spread wide open to him.

He looked at the reddening flesh between her legs. She was wet with eagerness. He held fast on both her legs were his mouths began to work on her. His first tongue played with her clit, his second pushed at the G-spot inside her, then the third on her anus. While he did his triple play of eating her out, he looked up at her. He was pleased she was enjoying this. "Oh, God…Lee…. You're so talented!"

Meg was so close to a climax when Leeman stopped licking her. She moaned when he stopped. "Why you stopping?" she asked, wondering if he hated the taste of her. He crawled on top of the bed, kissing her lips. She could taste herself on all three of his mouths, it was splendid. What he did next was the ultimate form of pleasure she'll ever experience that no women ever felt with any man.

"I want you on your hands and knees," he said. Meg did as he wished. She was on all fours, exposing her ass and vagina to him. Meg gasped when he entered his first cock inside her, it became more pleasurable when he inserted a second part of himself in her ass. He took her by the hair, pulling her into a position to the point she was sitting on his lap. While he began kissing and sucking her neck, she was in the height of ecstasy, "Oh, Lee…isn't there anything that makes you even more wonderful."

He stopped kissing her, making her look at his face. "Oh, yes there is. Rub my third cock against you. It'll please you as much as I." She looked down at herself, his third cock was left unattended. Meg began to rub against the hard member. While they thrust each other in animalistic passion, Meg had about four or five orgasms all thanks to what she dubbed, 'The Three Musketeers!' "Come for me, Lee!" she said, huskily, her movements quickening for his climax.

As one que, Leeman closed his eyes as the moment was finally coming. Both of them screamed as the final climax came upon them both. All three of his dicks came at once inside her ass, her vagina and on her stomach and breasts. It was an unusual but wonderful experience for both. For her it felt like she had a foursome but the three connected to the same body. For him he never came all at once, it was usually one maybe two but, not all three.

Leeman kissed her then laid her down gently. He observed her blissful state of being. Her eyes fluttered, she was feeling sleepy. "Man, I love you Lee." He was taken aback by what she said, no ones ever said that too him, not even his ex. He was about to leave until Meg took his hand. "Stay, I want to cuddle." He smiled, he snuggled up to her and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Spies

Spies

While Meg and Lee were having the time of their life little did they know they were being watched. One of the bugs that lived on Leeman's body and now observing through a crack on the wall was one of Pixler's inventions. The bug almost had the same resemblance as a house fly but, bigger and oddly reptilian. In the middle of its fly head was a tiny camera which caught the whole freaky love fest on film. With in an hour or two it would be viewed on the screen in the Pixler house.

In the Pixler house, Rojo was studying one preparing to go under the Izabella to meet the Requiax. While Rojo was studying, his first and cherish creation, the Commexo Kid was watching the spy camera's. It was interesting to see life outside through the screen only he wished to be outside for real. He was like a child wanting to play and learn and just like a child his mind was innocent. His innocence was about to be broken once the screen showed a beautiful women and a scary looking man in coitus.

The Kid watched in amazement, mostly his attention of on the women. As he watched he wondered why a beautiful girl would want to be with a man like him. There was a time when Pixler was teaching him about mating, "The more attractive you are, the more mates you have. It a cruel world, son, at least you don't have to worry about that." He really didn't know what mating was but, he did wonder if he could do something like that with a girl one day…..or a boy. The Kid's train of thought was broken when he heard Rojo scream, "Oh by Azo and Cha cover your eyes!"

Rojo Pixler put a hand over his creation like a protective father that found his child looking at his porn collection. "Go to your room, now!"

"But Pops!"

"Now….not another word…we'll talk about what you just saw later," said Pixler slowly calming down. The Kid did as he was told and not another word. Once the Kid was gone a very small person appeared. He was like the combination of Yoda and Stewie Griffin. "Soooooo…what did the Kid-" His sentence was cut off as he laid eyes on the couple on the screen. He didn't know who the girl was but he did know who the scary looking man was.

The little scientist went by the name Shrewie Gaffin but, on the side he liked to sell the Nouce plant, aka weed. He didn't have a lot of customers but, his favorite customers was Bryan and Leeman. 'He finally he's moving on from his ex and what a fine rack she has!' he thought. He felt himself getting hard as he starred at her bouncing chest. The same could be said for Pixler. It must have been fifteen minutes of sex on the screen with both men with full on erections until the couple reached climax making the screen change to something less interesting.

"So Shrewie," said Pixler, covering his erection. Shrewie was doing the same. "I want you to….find these people and bring them to me. I think that girl is from the Hereafter like the Candy girl. Once you have these people inform Carrion. I think he would be amused that there's another Hereafterian here." Shrewie Gaffin nodded and went on his way to warn Bryan and Leeman to get out of town. If Pixler wants something its never good.


	8. Escape

Escape

Bryan woke from his high slumbers as an urgent knock pounded on the door. Surprisingly a knock on the door would rattle him awake but not noise of mating his friend and hot strange lady were making in the next room. Slowly Bryan crawled to the door groaning from the grogginess of sleep. The knock pounded even louder which irritated Bryan. "I'm coming….what the hell could be so important?" Eventually Bryan made it to the door which opened to a worried Shrewie Gaffin.

"Shrewie? What are you doing here?" asked Bryan puzzled that his dealer was looking worried like that. Usually, Gaffin looked calm and collected but now he looked like his occupation, a mad scientist. "We need to get out of here, Bryan. Pixler's ordering me to fetch Vol and his new lady friend." Shrewie went inside, placing a disc in the middle of the floor which expanded three times its size. Bryan crawled over to Shrewie feeling scared for Vol. From the moment Leeman brought that strange girl here he knew she was trouble. She must be from the Hereafter like that Candy girl he heard rumors about but he just laughed it off. There was no such thing as the Hereafter, if you die you die, that's that. Even though that Candy girl might be a myth, Meg wasn't and now his friend Leeman's involved.

"What…but…Why does he want Leeman for? I could understand the strange girl, she's not from around here but why Lee?" Shrewie looked at Bryan as if he was the most retarded worm in the world. "Did you not hear what those two where doing in there?" asked Shrewie who was giving Bryan a look that said you got to be kidding me. At this point Bryan was blushing. "Well…no….I was sleeping. When I get really high I black out and nothing wakes me.

"Oh really?" said Shrewie his hands on his hips. "Me knocking on the door can make you but, the sounds of love doesn't arouse you from sleep?"

"What are you talking about?" Shrewie rolled his eyes, sighing then he produced a pen from his pockets and pointed it on the wall. What came next made Bryan's jaw drop all the way to the floor. The picture being played out before him was basically a porn flick of Leeman doing it with Meg. "Oh….My…God"

"Yep….that's what Pixler wants to get your loving friends for and he wants them to be introduced to Carrion." Bryan's stomach turned into knots. It was one thing to be spotted by Pixler, it was another to meet the Lord of Midnight. To add even further injury, Leeman worked for Midnight. Bryan didn't care what Carrion did with the girl but, he did care about his friend. After all Leeman saved him from death.

"Ohh….I wonder who's getting it on now?" said Leeman. His intimate activity with Meg left him hungry for a sandwich. The sounds from the flick caught his attention at first thinking it was the neighbors next door. As he was trying to put his pants back on his eyes wondered to see that he was now a porn star his pants fell. "Oh, good God put you trousers back on," said Shrewie, covering his eyes. Leeman pulled back his pants while not taking his eyes off the flick. "Well, I could hear somebody's having a good-Oh My God!" screamed Meg as she saw herself on camera. Her shock turned to anger quickly.

"You bastard!" screamed Meg pushing Leeman out of the way to get her cloths. All she was wearing was his shirt which she was trying to get rid of but her fury made her forget how to unbutton. "Meg…Meg…I did not know about this I swear!" said Leeman trying to justify the flick. "I'm afraid he's telling the truth…Meg" Meg turned her attention over to Shrewie whom looked like her baby brother mixed with Yoda.

Shrewie turned off the flick and explained everything to Meg. Once everything was explained an authoritve knock was heard on the door. "Open up! This is the police!"

"Ohhh, man we're in trouble," said Meg feeling worried.

"Well, come on, let's step onto the portal and scram," said Shrewie. All four stepped onto the portal and were transported onto Spooner St.


	9. Back Home

Back Home

While it had been a day on the Abarat for Meg, it had been a whole week since she had been missing. Of course the family was worried but only for a day or two then everything went back to 'normal' with or without their daughter. Peter went back to his old shenanigans while Louis tolerated his childishness and for Chris….well, still Chris. As for the whole town of Quahog no body cared. The only ones that did were Brian and Stewie.

Strangely after all the genius inventions that Stewie ever made he didn't know how to re-invent the device that Meg stepped on. "Come on, Stewie! I thought you were a genius!"

"I am a genius Brian, I just need to repair the damage Meg has done. You know…why are we trying to save her? I mean….she's….Meg." The way Stewie said it was like he was talking about a woman's time of the month. Brian sighed, "I know, but, we can't just leave her in another dimension. I mean, what if that other dimension was hostile or something."

"Maybe…Maybe not, but right now I just need to repair….Ha! I've fixed it." Just when Stewie repaired the device, sparks of light began to flash in the middle of the room. Brain and Stewie backed all the way to the closet with fright in their eyes. "Stewie…tell me this is just going to be a double version of the future?" Stewie didn't answer only whimpering at the sight before them. It only took a few seconds until the light was gone and four people where there. Well, one human and three 'aliens'.

"Oh my Cha, were are we?" said the first alien whom looked like a caterpillar version of Brian. Brain and Stewie stopped shaking with fear as he noticed the caterpillar and the alien that looked like the child of Yoda and Stewie. "Well, the device says we're on Spooner St. in Quahog, Rhode Island," said the Yoda/Stewie. The Brain caterpillar gave a puzzled face. "Rhode Island? What Hour is that?"

"Rhode Island's not an Hour, it's a State," said the female human whom looked like Meg….a very hot Meg. It took them a moment to sink all this in but, finally Brain asked, "Are you Meg?" The female smiled, it was a beautiful smile. This couldn't be Meg, Meg's not this good looking, thought Brian. Meg ran to Brain and Stewie. "Brian! Stewie!" She gave them both a hug for a minute then let go. As she broke away from the embrace, Brain couldn't help but look down her shirt which he discovered her boobs had gotten bigger.

How did Meg get so damn hot all of a sudden? Thought Brain as she began introducing the other three. "Brian, Stewie, This is Leeman Vol." As she introduced Leeman Vol first Brian and Stewie made a shriek at the sight of him. "Oh My God! He looks scarier then Chatterer!" screamed Stewie. As Stewie mentions the Cenobite, for some strange reason he's in the room. He confronts Leeman who also shrieks in fear as the Cenobite taps him on the shoulder. "Hey! You're trying to steal my place in scariness?"

"No….it's just my face….I was born this way!" stammers Leeman, trying to defend himself. While he was trying to defend himself, Leeman couldn't help but feel related to him somehow. " Do you know how hard it is being in Pinhead's shadow? I'm far more scarier looking then he is but, still he get ALL the glory and All the fame-" his ranting was cut short when suddenly Pinhead's in the room, giving him a stern look. Even though Chatterer didn't have a face but, he gave a gesture that he should keep his mouth shut. "Oh…fine," then leaves.

"What was that about?" asks Bryan whom was really bewildered at the sudden appearance of a Cenobite in the room. "I don't know but, I feel we have a connection of some kind…like the same father but, we're not related. Do you get what a mean?"

"Nope but, anyway this is Bryan and Sherwie," said Meg. The look alikes stepped a little closer to observe one another. "My God I look like Yoda,"

"Yeah I wonder if he's wise as well," said Brain

"Who's Yoda," asked Bryan. Brain began to laugh, the thought of somebody not knowing who Yoda was like talking to somebody from another planet. But then again these people were from another world that somehow made Meg really hot. As they were done introducing themselves, Peter Griffin comes in. "I'm looking Louis! I haven't found it anywhere-Oh hi Meg, hi three mouthed alien-Ahh Meg! Ahh Alien!" Peter runs out of the room and down to the living room. "Louis…. We're being invaded and there's a hot Meg in our house!"


	10. Explanations

Explanations

Peter was dragging her up the stairs to see what he was seeing. He needed to be confirmed that what he was seeing was real and not a side effect to the drugs he found stashed in Meg's closet. "Peter, what are you doing! Meg isn't-" Louis stopped dead to see Meg there. "Oh Meg…your home, your finally home!" She ran to her daughter, hugging her as tightly as possible. Louis didn't seem to realize there were other more strange looking people in this room. "Oh honey, we've missed you so much so very…."

She stopped in mid sentence. She noticed her daughter wasn't wearing her glasses, her hair was longer then usual, her waist was thin enough to make her have an hour glass figure. Most of all…Meg looked prettier, even prettier then Louis. That's when she realized a Yoda version of Stewie, a foot long caterpillar, and a man with three mouths but, that wasn't the worst part. She noticed that Meg was only wearing a shirt big enough to cover herself and the three mouthed mutant was wearing only pants and completely shirtless. Louis was only speculating but she knew very well that a girl wearing nothing but a shirt meant something _nasty _happened. All of a sudden she had an image of her daughter having weird sex in front of a caterpillar and Yoda!

When Leeman was about to introduce himself she pulled her daughter away from him. "AHHHHHH…Get away from my daughter you freak!"

"Mom, stop it! He didn't do anything bad to me and I'm not staying long."

"What…What do you mean?" asked Louis, feeling hurt that her own daughter wasn't willing to stay home with them then a thought came to her. "Did one of you had her brain washed?" she said, angrily. All three of them shook their head feeling afraid of being in the wrath of this woman. "We can explain everything," said Shrewie.

#

All of them were in the living room. Peter, Louis (with Stewie on her lap), and Chris sat on the couch while Meg, Bryan and Brian sat on the floor while Leeman was to sit on the chair next to the couch. Leeman wanted to sit next to Meg but, Louis didn't like the idea of both of them close together. Shrewie was on the other side of the room with a small device on the middle of the floor.

"Before I can tell you what happened to Meg, I need to explain to you where she went." Shrewie closed all the curtains in the room making it almost dark. The small device on the floor projected an image on the wall above the t.v. Peter got excited, "Hey, we're going to be watching a movie!" piped Peter like a little child about to watch Winnie the Pooh. Both Shrewie and Stewie mutter 'idiot' under their breath.

"First I'm going to explain the Abarat. The Abarat has twenty-five different islands, each of them has a different Hour." The White screen changed to a map of the islands. " Where we were was at Pyron which is Three o' clock in the morning. Usually it was always dark but, since Commexco City was built it's a place of endless light."

"Sounds like New York," said Brain, Shrewie looked at him for a moment. He was in ways so much like Bryan. "Carrying on….Commexco City is run my boss Rojo Pixler." The image changed to a man how looked like a man scientist with red hair. "Whom also works for Christopher Carrion, Lord of Midnight." The image of the mad scientist changed to Carrion, whom Peter boasts out. "Whoa…Since when did Darth Vader get an up grade?"

"Darth…who? Never mind-let's continue," said Shrewie, Shrewie wondered if Darth Vader was just one of Carrion's nicknames. "Anyway...Pixler has made devices to spy on people through ordinary things like animals and insects. Which brings me to Leeman Vol." At that moment Leeman was blushing with embarrassment. He hoped to Azo and Cha that Shrewie didn't show him the little porn flick that was made without his knowledge.

"One of Leeman Vol's bugs was a spy for Pixler and this is what was recorded." The Screen turned to the flick of Meg and Leeman together in coitus. Leeman bury his head in his hands in embarrassment, wishing for Cha to kill him now. As for the Griffin's they stared in stark horror and awe at what they were seeing, their minds trying to process that the girl in the picture was Meg. Louis' suspicions were confirmed. She leapt out of the couch and started attacking Leeman. "You son of a bitch! You violated my little girl!"

"I can explain…I was high, I wasn't thinking right…ow, ow, OW!"

"Are you sure they're having sex?" asked Peter, indicating the extra member Meg was stroking. "or was there another person?"

"I…have three…penises," said Leeman, fighting off the blows. Once Louis heard three penises she stopped at the moment she didn't know weather to beat him harder or….

"Mom…Why are you so upset with him? Besides weren't you in a porn flick?" This time it was Louis who was blushing. Meg and Leeman sat on the floor together while Louis went back to the couch besides her husband with thoughts of doing things to Leeman Vol…sexual things.

"Well….Since we got over our little feud let's move on. As I was saying one of Pixler's spies got them doing coitus and Pixler wanted your daughter and her lover to be taken to Carrion which is bad."

"Like how bad?" asked Brain curiously. Shrewie changed the porn flick to a dungeon of a man chained to a wall. He was surrounded by slimy looking snakes that seemed to want to eat him. The snakes were coming from Carrion which he plucked from his 'up grade' and another slithered to the prisoner. Carrion said something strange to attack. The chained man was now struggling with the snakes for about five minutes then it was over. "Those are his nightmares and it's only one of his ways to torture a person. Just use you imagination on what he could do to your daughter."


	11. Dinner with the Family

Dinner with the Family

Leeman was looking to through Peter's closet ( he said it was alright to borrow his things until he got some clothes himself). As he was looking through the closet he noticed they were all white shirts with green pants and they were all too big for him. "Uhm….Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever noticed your dad wears the same thing?"

As Meg was putting on her mother's clothes (her boobs didn't fit well in her mom's C cup bra and the blouse felt too tight) she never thought about it until now. Through all her 18 years her dad has worn the same thing as well as the rest of the family including herself. She wondered if anyone from the neighborhood knew about their strange obsession to wear the same attire everyday or they kept it to themselves?

"Honey? Dinner's ready!" shouted her mom from downstairs. She could smell something Italian on the table. Once the aroma hit her nose, her stomach rumbled with hunger. "What's that smell coming from?" he asked. Leeman was hungry as well but at the same time it smelled strange to him. Leeman followed Meg downstairs feeling hesitant about what was being served for dinner.

#

The Griffin family were all seated together (with some strange company) eating spaghetti with meatballs. Chris was sitting next to Meg his eyes wondering occasionally at his sister new boobs. "Chris, stop eyeing at your sisters chest! That disgusting!" shouted Lois from across the table. Chris darted his eyes away as well as Peter and Brain. Leeman Vol stared at his food as would a human look at an alien. The noodles on the plate reminded him of Carrion's Nightmares but covered in blood.

"Is there something wrong with the food, Leeman?" asked Lois. He shook his head not wanting to discuss what he thought about it and tried it out. The spaghetti tasted surprisingly good to him that he began eating as if he'd been starving from years. While Leeman Vol was eating the Griffins watched him eat as if he was masturbating in front of them. He was like a big giant incest eating very fast with all three of his mouths. He stopped when he noticed all of them (except Bryan and Shrewie, they were use to that kind of animalistic behavior) staring at him. "Umh….was I doing something wrong?"

Once he asked the question everyone started screaming. What they saw was something moving behind Peter's borrowed white shirt. Leeman didn't seem to notice. "What? Was it the way I was eating?" Something moved again behind the shirt. Only this time blood was coming out. The whole party (except Bryan and Shrewie, apparently they knew what was going to happen) backed away from the table screaming. "Seriously guys what is it?" asked Leeman who stood up feeling frustrated. It was Chris who broke the silence. "He's got a chestbuster like from the movie _Alien!_"

Leeman looked down at his shirt and smiled. "Oh, I guess she laid her eggs once again in my chest."

"She?" said the Griffins in unison. Leeman unbuttoned his shirt to reveal what looked like to be locust poking out of his chest. Meg fainted at the sight of his chest as the rest of the Griffins stared in blind horror. "Oh my God….its like the plague!" shrieked Lois. As if the prove her right the locust burst out of his chest filling the whole room into a buzzing darkness. The family began screaming while running into many unseen directions in this noisy darkness. While the Griffins were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, Bryan and Shrewie were still eating their dinner as if nothing happened at all.

Lois was feeling the walls trying to find a door but, instead found a window. It was good enough she thought opening the window. It went up smoothly making most of the locust fly out into the night. "Oh, isn't it beautiful," said Leeman in awe. He looked like a mutated zombie with all that blood and tattered clothes. Lois suddenly felt angry at him, "What the hell was that?" she said pointing out the window. Leeman was about to explain until he caught Peter gleefully stomping his feet on the left behind locust.

"YOU MURDERER!" screamed Leeman with anger as he charged Peter and started a fight into the street.


	12. Weirdness

Weirdness

They were both on the streets fighting each other with theirs fists. This continues for about two minutes until they run into Peter's nemesis….The Chicken! "Ah crap!" said Peter, whom got punched in the face. Soon Peter forgot about Leeman then proceeded in attacking the Chicken. We all know what happens between the Chicken and Peter so let's not go into details about it. Let's just say Leeman Vol watched them disappear into the night with fisticuffs with a look that said What-the-_newfernow-_just happened then went back into the Griffin house.

Once he got back into the house Lois and Meg were shooing the locust away out of the window. If this was his place he would have let them settle on his flesh but, he got the feeling that wasn't going to happen. He went over to the spot where Peter mercilessly squash the life out of his poor insects. Meg watched him as he picked up the dead bugs with reverent care then took them out to the back yard. Meg was touched by the sight even though what came out of him was gross. She left her mom to taking the bugs out while she followed him outside.

#

Leeman made a hole in the ground then buried his insects. He was too deep in sorrow to notice Meg was there until she touched his shoulder. By the touch he started crying. "What's wrong Lee?" she asked. He looked at her with tearful eyes. "T-They were only children! Their mother left them in my care and I promised them a good life but, your idiot father had to kill them!" he said all chocked up. He put his head against her neck weeping rather loudly. Meg couldn't help but, blush a little. She didn't really know much about him but, she wanted to. She bet it was the same for him. The only issue that she needed to deal with was his fascination with insects or rather the fascination with letting them live on his body.

While she was hugging him she felt his hand wonder to her breast. The sensation surprised her and excited her at the same time. "What are you doing?" she asked. Leeman pulled his hand away from her chest, his face blushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry….it's just with what happened today I want some….comforting," said Leeman, his deformed face getting redder every minute. Meg wasn't offended by this at all, in fact she was quite turned on by the idea. Maybe it was because Meg desperately wanted to feel loved since she had been obsessed before with Brain and Joe but, this was different. This man even though he has three mouths, a missing nose, and looks like a corpse it actually didn't matter. All that mattered was he wanted to be with her. Usually nobody wants to be with Meg, not even her own family.

"Don't worry, Lee. I'm not offended. Are you wanting to do it right here?" she asked. Leeman looked around him, he wasn't quite sure if that was a good idea. "How about we do it in your room, Meg." Without a word she took his hand then went inside. She felt herself getting hot at the idea of having sex with him. They went upstairs to her bedroom, locked the door and began undressing each other. Little did they know they were being watched.

#

Quagmire was peeping through Meg's bedroom window which was open. Usually he would look at Meg twice but, since he saw how hot she looked this afternoon he couldn't help but be a peeping tom on Meg. Sure Lois was hot but, Meg was a damn knock out. "Gigiddy, gigiddy, gidaddy," he was mutter. Meg was getting undressed and ready to get 'gigiddy' with her man. If he had been paying any attention to her new boyfriend he would have noticed the three mouths and the deathly color of his skin. Even if he did notice, he wouldn't freak out about it. After all he's Quagmire.

#

They were both on the bed hot and bothered. Meg was kissing whatever mouth her lips came across. His body was rough from the scars but, toned. He wondered from her lips to her perfect breast which he bite and sucked making her moan but, not to loudly. She didn't want anyone to come up here and ask what's going on. The way he handled her breasts were one thing but, when it came to being eaten out it was a little harder to control herself.

The first tongue played against her clit while the second and third where inside her hitting her pleasure buttons. Meg gasped at the wonderful sensation she was feeling. It was like having three men pleasuring her at once. "Oh Lee, oh Lee," she kept saying softly. This was torture, she wanted to scream it out since people were here (not to mention her family) they would not like what they see then again this torture made the pleasure even sweeter.

Just when she was about to cum he stopped. "Why you stopping?" she asked. He didn't say anything, he made a smile that would have made any man scream in horror. He made her go on all fours, first he put the second penis inside her then the third. The feeling of two dicks inside was a painful but, oh so pleasurable feeling. The first dick was outside her body playing against her clit. Meg grabbed the lotion and began rubbing his first shaft.

At first he was gentle with her but, that didn't last. Soon he was pounding inside her hard. Hard enough to make the bed shake. This point it was too hard to control herself, the pleasure she was feeling was too much to bare. By then she didn't care if anyone heard or not. "Oh God! Oh Lee!" she screamed, her orgasm coming close. Leeman also couldn't control himself. The way Meg was screaming was nothing compared to his. The way he was screaming wasn't really much of a scream…at least not like a human. With his three mouths his devotion to desire was like a mating call. While they were making love all the insects of Quahog came flying or crawling to the Griffin house thinking they were getting a mate.

As for poor Lois whom cleaned out all the locust screamed in horror as she saw her house covered in bugs. "What the hell is going on?" asked Lois frightened. At this point they heard that strange noise coming from Meg's room. "What's that noise?" asked Brian

"I think Leeman's getting it on with his new girlfriend," said Bryan. Once he said that Bryan and Shrewie gave a high five. Brain and Stewie looked at each other with a look that says 'that's gross'. "Oh my God," said Lois then ran up the stairs only to find that the door was locked.

"Meg! Meg! Open the Door!" shouted Lois

#

Meg heard her mom shouting through the door to stop but, she couldn't. "I'm almost there!" she screamed. She indeed was, her orgasm was so close she could feel it. As their orgasm finally reached it's climax, the Chicken and Peter burst through her window and unto the carpet. Peter was about to finish the Chicken off but, he stopped when he saw his daughter in a position with Leeman usually he would do with his wife. They all looked at each other with wide eyes and awkward silence.

"Ummm…..hi Meg," said Peter. Leeman wanted to melt away in embarrassment. I knew I should have done this outside, he thought.


	13. Back in the Abarat

Back in the Abarat

Leeman might not have known it at the time. It wasn't just the insects that he brought with him, unknowingly he brought spies with him. Some of those eggs that lived under his flesh were actually pods that hatched with the other siblings. If any of the Griffins or even Leeman Vol for that matter looked closer at one the imposters they would have noticed how electronic it was. Oh well, unless you are like Stewie or Shrewie no body wanted to go near the things not even Bryan the Caterpillar.

It had been two hours since the black locust have plagued the town of Quahog. It was only a matter of time before Pixler observed the 'Hereafter'. That scenario would come later because as of right now back in the Abarat on Three o' Clock in the morning Carrion was staring at the screen with eyes wide and jaw open. Oh yes, what he was seeing what the whole Abarat has come to dub 'The Three o' Clock Morningwoods'. Carrion had a flood of emotions by watching this porno but the main two were anger and excitement.

Anger was one how did crazy Leeman Vol get hot ass like that and two why does he have more then more member? Mostly Carrion wondered about the second part and the more he thought about it, the more he became insecure about his own manhood. After all, he did lose Boa to a black guy (GIFTED) with red dread locks. Even though he felt angry, he couldn't help but feel aroused. The longer he stared at the screen, the more he began to fantasize. Let's just say it involved a naked Candy and Boa and he was in the middle.

While Carrion was in la-la or should I say ta-ta land Pixler was looking down on the floor shuffling his feet in nervousness. He was expecting Carrion to burst out in rage or to stare at the screen with that stoic face of his. What he wasn't expecting was for Carrion to gawk like a school boy at a strip club. To make matters more embarrassing was when his eyes 'accidentally' wondered to Carrions bulge through his royal robes. Pixler looked down to the floor quickly then took a second look. He could tell by how big his bulge was it was big enough to satisfy a Maztac.

When the porno was finally over, it was silent for what felt like an eternity then finally, Carrion said, "Excuse me….where's you facilities?" Pixler looked at Carrion straight in the face, his nightmare glowing red and pink. He looked like something from a scary Valentine's Day card. Pixler pointed down the hall with a shaky finger, "T-That way, my lord," then Carrion was off. When Carrion left to do his 'business' Pixler sighed in relief sitting in a chair next to the controls. "Am I allowed to come to the lab, Pops?" asked the Kid through the intercom.

"Yes, you are now allowed," he said, turning off the porno. The Kid came in with a smile, a normal smile. That was one of the things he liked about his first creation, he was close to being like a child. Like all children, they get curious which could be a good thing or a bad thing. In this case, it was a bad thing for the Kid was wondering which buttons do what. Unfortunately, Kid pressed the red button that lead to the bathroom which Carrion was occupying. The instant the button was pushed a screen came on to reveal something that would give anybody nightmares.

What they saw to Pixler's horror and the Kid's curiosity was the Lord of Midnight 'pleasing the snake'. "Oh Boa! Oh Candy! You two have been so naughty!" Instantly Pixler covered the Kid's eyes and took him back to his room then locked it. While the Kid was yelling to get out, Pixler ran back to the lab and pushed the red button to turn it off. But before he did he could a glimpse of Carrion's penis. It was huge alright!

Once the screen was off, Pixler had a funny thought. I bet Princess Boa wouldn't have left him if he'd showed her his long dragon. At least he pushed the button on time for Carrion came back to the lab looking….refreshed. That peaceful look on his face was only temporary when Carrion suddenly had him by the neck. "Why did you show me that filth on the screen?" he asked coldly, the nightmares pressing against the glass. Pixler wanted to speak but, could say the words. "The…Girl….Candy….Hereafter!"

The moment Carrion heard Hereafter he let the scientist go. "What does that porno have to do with the Hereafter?"

"That girl isn't from the Abarat…just like that Candy Quakenbush," said Pixler taking in gulps of air. Carrion stared at him for a moment. There was something going on around here. First there was Candy from the Hereafter then another mysterious girl comes to the Abarat from he could guess comes from the Hereafter. "So who is this girl?"

"Well…from what I know, her name his Meg Griffin and she wasn't that good looking as we saw on the screen. In fact she looked plain."

"Like how plain?" Pixler pulled out a photo of a girl that was flat-chested, chubby, and most definitely plain looking. He couldn't believe it at first until Pixler began showing other pictures of Meg getting beautiful as she walked to Commexco City till she meets Leeman Vol then the rest is history. By seeing these pictures it can only mean one thing…..magic.

"So…why is she here?" asked Carrion.

"I have no idea. You can ask Candy the same question." As soon as he said that one of the spies uploaded the latest footage of 'the Hereafter' or in that case the town of Quahog, Rhode Island.


	14. The 'Hereafter'

The 'Hereafter'

Carrion and Pixler look into the town of Quahog. What they thought of as the Hereafter it looked pretty animated….literally it was a cartoon. The first image was of Glen Quagmire sitting in bed fidgeting with a box that was black and gold. He was muttering under his breath 'gigady gigady, gi-ga-dy!' The image quickly changed as the insect went over to Joe's house. There was a baby sitting on the couch looking at the insect which found away to get inside. If Pixler's inventions can read minds they would have heard the baby say in a manly voice, 'Well….this looks interesting. I would like to eat it'.

Before the baby even had a chance to pick up the faux locust the mother came screaming, "Don't eat that!" Out of blind luck the insect was able to get away. Once it was out of Joe's house it went looking elsewhere in Quahog and beyond. It went down the street were the Drunkin Clam was were Peter and the Chicken were kicked out for brawling. It observed the spectacle for five minutes until it got bored and moved else were. Next was Mayor Adam West who was looking at a store mirror. He looked to be debating with himself. "Should I say it? Should I say 'Candyman' five times? Whoops! I just said it! Well, don't worry….it was only one word."

Later the bug spied on Jillian who was talking to a man with a jacket. "I will give you anything you want, free of charge."

"Free?! OMG I love free things," said Jillian happily like a child getting free ice cream which the stranger pulled out of his jacket.

"Now tell me where that mad man with the carpet went," said the Salesmen. Jillian was licking her never ending ice cream cone. "He went that way!" she pointed out. Earlier she was bumped into a man with a carpet. He was talking about something about Seerkind. It sounded like candy to Jillian. The Salesman patted her head like a dog. "Good girl…now where's your apartment?"

"I don't know but, this is were I live," said Jillian handing him a card Brain gave her during their relationship. The Salesman took her by the arm and lead her to her apartment. Immocaleta was going to give it to him soon so he was going to settle with this dumb broad then he'll get Mooney. The insect didn't follow them home instead it left Quahog to the place Stan Smith lived. The insect was the first to break in unnoticed. It was dark and quiet with everyone sleeping except for Roger who was almost drunk. A second later another intruder came in as quietly as the bug. This intruder went by the name Pi and this being was both male and female. It's mission was to kill Stan Smith and to sleep with the whole family. Sadly the insect left before any of the good stuff happened.

Later it went to Virginia were Cleveland lived with his family. The insect spied on the two black woman who seemed to be mother and daughter. They were sitting on the couch holding each other crying. On E News an actor who was almost as famous as Heath Ledger died somewhere in the hot California desert in a mansion were an old Hollywood starlite use to live. "Oh, Todd Pluckitt…Why? WHY!" screamed the mother as the daughter cried even louder. Up on the stairs was a fat kid and a baby with an afro.

"Ah…jeez," said the afro baby rolling his eyes. Unlike the baby the fat kid was crying.

"Oh, Todd you were better then Tom Cruise," cried the fat kid in a whiny voice. The afro baby rolled his eyes again leaving for the room. The insect went to the next window were the father of the house was making a sandwich. As he was making his meal he didn't seem so bothered as to all the banging of the pots and pans. The daughter's white boyfriend was in the kitchen filming the whole thing. "Look dog! Look….this place is like paranormal activity here!" Even though they couldn't hear it but the insect sensitive ears could hear a voice saying "Oh Beelzabub! What does a _yattering _have to do to get his attention?"

While Carrion and Pixler saw what was happening on the screen they couldn't help but, feel there was something familiar about it. Before the insect could processed with the family it picked up a sound. It was very insect like but it had melody in it like a song.

"What's that sound we're hearing?" asked Carrion looking a little dreamy. Pixler looked at him for a moment puzzled. He was seeing a lot of things that were very….un-Carrion.

"Well….from the melody I would say it's a mating call." As soon as Pixler said this the insect went full speed like Han Solo escaping the Death Star. It was only a second of blur until it hit a window. What they saw on that window was a mixture of de jevu sexy and disturbing at the same time. What they were seeing was like an animated porn flick of what they saw an hour ago. The thing that was disturbing was that it was a cartoon.

The robot insect didn't see it coming but it got crashed into by Peter and the chicken. The last thing it saw before it went static was the look of embarrassment on everyone's faces. They stared at the screen for a moment taking in on what they just saw.

"So….that's the Hereafter?" asked Carrion with wonder and denial. He had the strange feeling for whatever he saw wasn't really the Hereafter at all. What Carrion thought of the Hereafter was something peaceful and less chaotic. Whatever he thought Pixler began making explanations. "Well, I don't think that's really the Hereafter but, I could be-" he stopped when he heard something electric. They turn over to see Meg Griffin in a tight fitting shirt and pants staring back at them with fear.


	15. Rainbow with the Dark

Rainbow with the Dark

Meg got out of the room in embarrassment. Great, now my whole family has seen me in doggie position, she thought. As she stormed out of the room while putting on her clothes for some reason one of Stewie's devices was in the middle of the hallway were she stepped on it. Once again she was surrounded by light with lightening speed was back in the Abarat.

For a moment she didn't know were she was until she was face to face with Pixler and Carrion. Of all the people she didn't want to meet it was these two. Pixler was intimidating but, it was Carrion her eyes couldn't look away. She thought the pictures of him were scary, seeing him in person was worse. In her eyes he was a thousand miles tall with a face that even death didn't want to smile at. "Meg Griffin….I'm so pleased to meet you at last," said Carrion with a purr like a tiger.

With every step he took toward her was every step she took back. Meg prayed to whatever god was listening that there wasn't a dead end. "Y-You were w-want-ing to s-s-see me?" she asked her pray wasn't answered when her back was against the wall. He smiled at her helplessness, many dirty things were going through his mind. It had been a long time since he slept with a woman, the last time it was with Boa and only once. Carrion took her by the chin with her green eyes so wide with fear he was actually getting off on this. "Oh yes, Meg Griffin. I most certainly want to get to _know _you."

Meg knew what he wanted to do with her in fact he didn't even have to say it. His nightmares were glowing red with desire. At the moment when Carrion touched chin she briefly saw the things that he wanted to do with her which were very horrifying. Without thinking she ran into the other direction. In the back ground she heard Carrion say, "Stop her!" On Pixler's orders came out machines that eerily looked like clown children. My God, I thought It was scary, she thought. Just when the army of Commexco Kids closed in on her a veil of black smoke surrounded her in total darkness. For a moment she thought it was Carrion until a British voice said, "Don't be afraid, I'm a friend."

Meg jumped when she felt a hand take hers. She looked around her to find there was green eyes in the darkness with three smiling pairs of white teeth. The cloudy darkness only lasted a second then the smoky darkness formed one body. Meg's concentration was so focused on this man that she didn't notice she was in Babilunium. This person certainly looked like Leeman only he looked clean and proper looking like his accent plus he was black as the night. "Lee? Is that you?"

"Lee? Who's Lee?" asked the strange gentleman puzzled.

"Leeman Vol"

"Oh, you mean my cousin, Leeman," said the Gent with some relief. "At first I thought you used him to get laid or something."

"Why would you say that?" she asked concerned. The gent smiled again even though he had three mouths his smile was oddly charming. "Well…you know…..your little …freaky love fest." At that moment when he mentioned 'freaky love fest' Meg dropped to her knees in embarrassment. "Oh God…why does _everyone _has to see my private life!" Meg screamed. As soon as she screamed someone tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Meg!" Meg turned around angry as hell. "What! Are you going to talk about my love life?"

The person she yelled at was a man that was both gorgeous and strange. His skin was literally a rainbow with his eyes blue as the ocean. The only thing that didn't have color was his white hair and suit. The rainbow man made a gesture that indicated he was gay. "No sugar! I just wanted to say hi. Finally it's about time Leeman got himself a girl and to have it on film." The Rainbow Man left Meg and went to the gentleman all in black. "Hey, honey," said the rainbow giving him a quick kiss on all three of his lips.

Meg looked at them like a child witnessing childbirth as the darkness with the rainbow give each other romantic affection. "You guys a couple?" asked Meg a little stupidly. The couple looked at her then each other. "Oh honey, why haven't you said anything!"

I just got her here sweetie!"

"Well, don't just stand there, introduce yourself and me of course." The Gentleman rolled his eyes. "Forgive me Meg, I forgot to introduce myself. Hello, my name is Ceabe and this is Davy my husband." Meg shook both there hands then went into the place where the fun never ends.


	16. The Vol Family

The Vol Family

In a short amount of time Meg already liked Ceabe and Davy. For one thing they were actually _interested_ in her conversations. Usually when she wanted to talked to someone she would either bored them to death or they would tell her to shut up. Meg talked about Quahog, her family, how she got to the Abarat, etc. "Wow Meg, When I first saw you I thought you were going to be like a goddess or something but, you're like us which is amazing," said Davy happily.

"Why thanks Davy," said Meg, she was touched that someone would call her amazing. "Well, enough about me…tell you about your lives."

"Oh, you'll be probably be bored, it's not as amazing as your story," said Ceabe with a frown.

"What are you saying, honey?" asked Davy. As soon as Davy asked the question Meg witnessed something remarkable. Davy's rainbow skin turned to a paper white and his hair turned a mane of many colors. Just when Meg thought that was weird it got even weirder. Davy's masculine facial features began to look feminine along with the rest of his body….or should we say she. "Oh, Davy….I don't our lives our boring….I mean when I first met you it was quite interesting."

"Quite interesting?" asked Davy, his voice feminine and icy. For what was actually five minutes felt like an hour for Meg. It was like being back home with mom bickering over her dad's laziness. As she thought about it she kind of felt sorry for dad, her mother's voice does sound like an nagging old Boston woman. "My Cha! Ceabe, are you straight?" asked the ridiculously handsome stranger. This man had blonde hair that was flowy (there wasn't any wind) his eyes were radiant blue with a face that was carved by an angel. Apparently this man didn't believe in shirts because Meg and Davy (back into his colorful male form) was oogeling at his nicely muscular body. If this is the Abaratian version of Fernando he's still smoking hot, thought Meg.

While Meg and Davy were under the spell of this person that was better fit on the cover of a romance novel, Ceabe rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, Brad I'm still proudly gay and by the way this is Leeman's girlfriend, Meg Griffin."

"Griffin…you mean _thee _Griffin?" asked Brad with mischief in his eyes. Meg blushed as Brad kissed her hand. When he looked at her she wanted to faint at his unnatural beauty. "My wife, Kat and I have seen your finest work. I've never made love so much to her after seeing your _performance._"

"You mean the woman you stole from Lee?" asked Ceabe matter of factly. Brad turned to him in a mock pose of being emotionally hurt. "Oh Ceabe, I didn't steal Kat….she came to mean begging-"

"Oh, enough of the drama already Brad, you better be glad Leeman isn't here or else he'd send his bugs on you," said a woman with three mouths. Besides her birth defect the rest of her looked gorgeous. She had red hair with eyes as purple as Leeman's. "Are you Lee's mom?" asked Meg, she could see the family resembles. The woman only smiled, "He's my nephew but, I could call him my son since he spent most of his time with my husband and I."

"Why did he spend time with you? Was his family mean to him or something?" asked Meg, in a way she can feel Leeman's pain. The woman sighed, "I think it's better if you go meet them first. Come on Ceabe, the family's over at the Izabella café."

"Oh, mom do I have too?" moaned Ceabe.

"Yes, darling we have to even though I hate my sister-in-law she's part of the family."

"I know, I just hate it when my Aunt tells me that my relationship is 'unnatural'". As mother and son were arguing about family she began thinking of Leeman. Are we actually boyfriend and girlfriend? Thought Meg. They've only known each other for a day and already they had sex twice. As far as Meg knew this was a fling of some kind, an infatuation like with Brian or Joe. At the same time Leeman was different, he actually liked being around her and no one wants to be around Meg Griffin, not even a person uglier then her. On a plus side (even though he was scary to look at) he was an _amazing _lover.

Already she was getting dirty fantasies about it. She imagined him kissing her naked body making herself wet with desire. "Well, Meg…you are a dirty girl, aren't you?" Meg blushed at the questioner. The speaker was black as the night with green eyes and extremely handsome.

"James!" said the Ceabe's mother in mock shock. The man named James took her in his arms and kissed her. "Don't worry, little Patty, I still love you, you sex kitten."

"Huh, dad please!" said Ceabe in mild disgust, even when we're fully grown it's kind of weird to see our parents to make out. While Ceabe was talking with his parents, Meg was observing the Izabella café. It was like any other place in the mall only everyone looked like they were in Halloween customs. What Meg was really trying to do was find relatives that she could guess was Lee's family weather it be by the three mouths or carry a bug infestation. "What are you looking for Meg?" asked Davy.

"I'm trying to find Lee's family."

"Oh, you mean the in-laws from hell, they over there," pointed Davy to the right table. On the table was a modest looking man who looked kind of sick while the two woman looked like they were in the height of fashion. The first woman was a young black haired beauty in a blue dress. She kind of reminded Meg of Demi Moore. The second woman was a little older with blonde hair wearing a white dress. In a way she was almost like Meg's grandmother from her mother's side.

As Meg walked up to them the first to greet her with a warm smile was the sick looking man. "Ah, you must be Meg Griffin," said the man shaking her hand. "My name is Marius and these two lovely young ladies are my wife and daughter in law." Meg greeted them both with a handshake. Already she got the feeling they didn't like her. When Kat shook her hand she gave her a look was more like a sneer. As for Lee's mother she shook her hand as if she was a dirty thing. "Well," said Marius, "Welcome to the family!"


	17. Hundred Dollaraire

Hundred Dollaraire

Meg sat with the rest of the family. Even though she already ate dinner she felt hungry. Before they could even start they needed to wait for two more people. Ah why do people have to be so late, thought Meg. "We're not late," said a sweet voice from behind here. Lets make that two people. She could tell right away that they were twin sisters. They both had blue hair with skin that seemed to change color every second. They clothes they were wearing were so revealing that Meg questioned if all they were wearing was just underwear.

"It's not underwear," said the first one

"They're actually clothes," said the other. Meg had to hold back a laugh, even though they both have a sweet voice it sounded like they were little girls. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to wear decent clothes once in a while," said Davy. This comment broke into a brief argument until Ceabe's mother came to the rescue. "Now Star and Luna don't argue, this is family time not bicker time." Quietly the girls sat next to their mother and Brad (who was eyeing them a little).

Meg looked at the menu, in a way it was familiar and yet it wasn't. Fish was very popular on the menu so she decided on the choice of Red Saluna which tasted like tuna and salmon together along with pink fries. While she was eating her strange yet tasty meal she began to listen on the conversations. Marius was talking about his new project to his wife who looked to be more concerned about her face in the mirror. Brad was given the silent treatment by his wife for staring at the slut sisters. Davy and Ceabe were talking sweet somethings to each other in a language she didn't understand. James and Patty were whispering silently when she heard the name 'Leeman'.

Just hearing the name Leeman made her wish he was here. She felt so alone in this big beautiful world and he was her guide….or should we say boyfriend. Oh stop it Meg, she thought to herself. You're just being obsessive like you always are because you are ugly lonely miserable Meg Griffin. "You're not ugly Meg, you're a very pretty girl," said James whom was looking at her with fatherly sincerity. Meg couldn't help but blush, "Really?"

"Of course you are, Meg," said Star.

"Yeah, Meg, you are the prettiest porn star in the Abarat," said Luna making Meg bow her head in embarrassment. Oh God here we go again about the porn! "Don't be ashamed Meg, it's a lot better then prostituting," said Luna. Kat made a mock laugh.

"Well, of course you'll say something like that because you and your slutty sister are porn stars yourself!"

"Hey, at least I'm not an unfaithful bitch like you!" Suddenly the girls were at each other fighting. The fight got the attention of neighboring tables. While some were trying to break up the fight other were egging them on. This type of ruckus continued for about five minutes until a fellow waiter arrived. "Ladies stop! If you continue this fighting we will have to kick you out. Understand? Good, well, is everyone still working on their meals?"

"We're fine, we're ready to pay," said Marius. The waiter nodded then left. Once the waiter was done Leeman's mother was giving her a look as if she was a skunk. "I've always knew Leeman was jealous but, I've never thought he'd go so low as date a porn star!" Meg's face turned red with embarrassment and anger. How dare she assume I'm a porn star, I didn't film our 'thing' on porpose she thought. Just when she was about to give a piece of her mind the waiter came back with a check.

"Alright, who's willing to pay?" asked Marius. When no one answered Marius was about to pay the bill when Meg said "I'll pay," then began digging in her pockets. Earlier when she was in Quahog, she did feel money in her pocket (technically in her mother's pocket). When she extracted the bill she was disappointed it was a full hundred. Great, mom's going to wonder what happened to her hundred dollar bill. Oh well, it needed to be broken anyway. "I'm sorry guys but, I'm going to be paying with a hundred dollar bill."

As soon as she said 'hundred dollar bill' she heard everyone gasp in amazement. Meg looked away from her hundred to the family which was gawking at her as if she was god herself. By all the staring she was getting she thought she did something wrong. "Uhhhhhh…are hundred not allowed?"

"You have a hundred dollar bill?"

"Yeah? Is that bad" then suddenly everyone was laughing. "Bad? Since when was it bad to have a hundred dollars?" asked Kat who was looking at her as if she was retarded. While Kat was still cold as ice the mother on the other hand was sweet as pie to her now. "Oh finally my baby has settled in with a nice rich girl!" she said giving Meg kisses and hugs. Ha, as soon as she hears money she turns nice thought Meg.

"A hundred dollars," squealed the twins. "Our cousin is so lucky!" Just as soon as she was about to be bombarded by Leeman's family blue light came over her body and teleported back to her home in Quahog were a frightened Leeman fell on top of her. "Oh Meg, thank Cha you are here! You mom has been trying to seduce me for days!"


	18. New Friends

New Friends

While Meg was in the Abarat for a few hours Leeman has been in Quahog for about a week and four days. Strangely he had been able to fit in to his new home but it did take awhile. The first day had to be the hardest, people kept on staring at him or worse screaming in fright. He remembered going to the grocery store with Meg's family and somebody just looked at him once and his eyes melted out of his sockets. "Oh, I'm never going to fit in!" he said out of despair. Lois rolled her eyes slightly thinking, God he sounds like Meg. "Don't worry, Lee, people will soon warm up to you."

As the day went on Peter took him over to the Drunken Clam to meet his friends. "Hey everyone, this is Meg's boyfriend Leeman Vol. Leeman this is Glen and Joe."

"Hi" he said waving to his father's buddies. Joe looked at him suspiciously while Glen gave him a wink with a knowing smile. Leeman sat in between Glen and Peter; it was silent for a few uncomfortable few seconds until Glen broke the ice. "So….how did Meg get so fine?" Leeman looked at him quizzically. "What are you taking about?"

"You know, how did she get so sexy looking?" said Peter. "Before Meg disappeared she was rather ugly looking."

"How ugly looking?" Leeman asked, envisioning her as this deformed creature that looked far more hideous then he and he was pretty ugly looking. Peter took out a picture of Meg before she went into the Abarat. Is this what Quahogians consider ugly, he thought. Sure the girl in the picture had glasses, a plain face and non hour glass figure but she wasn't ugly. He had seen ugly and the most ugliest thing he had seen so far was himself (well, maybe not just him if we count Chatterer earlier).

"Well, she might not be as shapely as I've met her but she's not ugly," said Leeman. Peter made a laugh, "Ha yeah right. She's so ugly that when she was born a nurse turn to stone by just looking at her!" At this joke everyone began to laugh except Leeman. Already he hated her father for being so insensitive, that goes the same for her mother. Leeman stood up, "Excuse me but, here's the bathroom?"

"Over that way," Glen pointed to the right. Right after Leeman left Joe said, "I don't like him."

"Me neither."

"I know you guys but, the wife kept insisting that I take him out."

While the guys were already talking negatively about him Leeman was in the bathroom staring at himself then back at his girlfriend. "No wonder you went into another dimension," he said to himself wondering were she was this time. She could be back in the Abarat but, Shrewie she otherwise. "She could be in any part of the universe, Lee. I just have to find out where." As he was thinking about Meg he heard a moaning sound in one of the stalls, it sounded to be in pain. "Hello?" he asked the voice. It responded, "Help…..me"

As if on que blood began to pool on the third stall. Leeman's first instinct was to help the man in the stall until a hand was on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that unless you want to take his place." Leeman turned to the speaker and almost screamed once he saw his face. It was a man with a pale face with pins sticking all over his head wearing a leather bound cassock. That's when Leeman realized something about the man, "Are you that guy that's like a boss to…Chatterer?"

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean. He always whines about that. Anyway I remember you too!"

"You do!"

"At least, briefly, I remember you were with a girl, a caterpillar and Yoda." Leeman looked at him confused.

"Who's Yoda?"

"He's…some puppet or something…I don't know from Star Trek or something. Anyway, the names Pinhead but, you can call me Pinz." Both men shook hands then Leeman turned his attention to the stall were a voice almost scream, "Can somebody please help me?!" With magical hands the stall door opens to a skinless man sitting on the toilet with cool looking box in his hand. Leeman had to suppress a scream after seeing this man. This kind of monstrosity was similar to the horrors of Midnight. Sure he was scary himself but, the things that go on in the Twelfth Tower or even were the Hag lives was beyond scary.

"Hey guys," shouted Pinhead, a door behind the victim opens to another side were two figures appeared. "What is it?"

"What is it? What is it?" said Pinhead annoyed. "I want you to do something you assholes."

"What do you want us to do?"

"What do you think? I want you to take him _beyond the limits_"

"Ok, we'll do that. Aren't you guys coming?"

"I'll be there in about five but, this guy isn't one of us."

"Are you sure? He looks like he could be one of us with the three mouths and stuff."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not one of us but, he's not from around here either."

"Really then were did he come from?"

"Yeah were did you come from?"

"HELP ME!"

"SHUT UP!" they shouted, the man moaned in pain some more. As the demons argued with each other Leeman was silent for a moment. He didn't understand the question, his mind was still on the suffering man. Pinhead could see he was uncomfortable with the new prisoner. "Take him away!" he commanded then everything was gone. Blood, screaming victim, everything gone as if nothing had happened. Pinhead asked him again, "So where did you come from?"

"Abarat," Leeman was excepting Pinhead to look at him in confusion but, his jaw went wipe open with surprise as if Leeman as if he came from Mars. "Abarat! You mean as in twenty-five islands Abarat?" he asked as if there was another Abarat of a different kind. Leeman couldn't help but, smile. Finally somebody knows what I'm talking about, he thought. "Of course I know what your talking about, I've been on Midnight plenty of times. Oh cool, I need to tell Candy about this!"

"Candy Quakenbush!" said Leeman excitingly he had heard the rumors that a Hereafterian by that name was in the Abarat. Pinhead looked at him confused. "Quakenbush? No, I mean Candyman…..ha Quakenbush" Pinhead looked in the mirror and held up his fist. With each finger appearing he said a name. "Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman, Candyman!"

"What up, homies!" said a black man with a hook in his hand who looked at Leeman with his hand and hook up giving a 'wow' face. "Whoa, I swear you Cenos are getting freakier by the year!"

"No Candy, he's not one of my minions."

"You sure about that brother? He makes Chatterer look hot compared this guy right here."

"That's the thing, he's from the Abarat."

"Abarat!" he shouted as if someone just announced it was raining white woman. "Like twenty-five islands Abarat?"

"Yes"

"Wow, that is awesome. Hi, I'm Candyman by the way but, you can call me Candy." Leeman shook his hand. Finally he didn't feel like an alien.


End file.
